Part of the Hudmels
by klainebows36
Summary: Blaine expected to be yelled at and kicked out when Burt walked in on him and Kurt making out. He never expected to find a place that was truly a home. And someone he could call Dad.


"So Sectionals are in a week." Blaine said with a smirk as he sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"Hmm. Maybe we should practice." Kurt said, leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips against his. He slowly pushed Blaine backward onto the couch as he leaned his chest against him. He opened his mouth and swiftly swept his tongue against Blaine's lower lip. Blaine immediately responded by opening his mouth in return and tilting his head further to the side, just the way they both liked. Blaine moaned as their tongues touched and Kurt moved to straddle him.

"Ahem." A gruff voice sounded from the entrance hallway. The boys jumped apart to see Burt Hummel standing in the doorway, arms crossed with an eyebrow crooked. Carole Hudson-Hummel stood behind him with a few bags of groceries, trying and failing to suppress her laughter.

"Sorry, Dad." Kurt said, blushing.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, looking anywhere but his boyfriend's father. Burt shrugged.

"It's fine. I would just appreciate it if you two didn't get it on on the family couch." Blaine turned tomato red while Kurt looked mortified.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked.

Burt laughed. "Kurt, can you go help Carole unpack the groceries. It'll only take a minute." Kurt nodded and smiled softly at Blaine before walking into the kitchen. Burt winked at Blaine and then followed after his son.

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his unruly curls. Well, that was slightly more than mortifying. He stood up and began pacing around the room, trying to calm himself down. He stopped along the windowsill and picked up one of the silver picture frames.

The picture was obviously old. A tall, bulky man was standing on the left wearing a flannel shirt and baseball cap. That must be Burt, Blaine thought with a chuckle. His arm was wrapped tightly around a woman's thin waist. The woman was extraordinarily beautiful. She had soft chestnut waves that flowed down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a fitted purple dress, obviously designer. Her nose and ears had an almost elfin shape, yet they fit perfectly on her. Her plump lips were stretched into a wide smile, her teeth small, yet perfectly maintained. She was leaning into Burt's touch, with a small boy resting on her hip. The boy was wearing a full on pant suit, although the picture appeared to have been taken in summer. His clothes were pristine and exactly fitted, his hair perfectly coifed. He was clutching onto a small plush doll of Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. His small face was overtaken by a breath taken smile. That must be Kurt. So if that was Burt, and that was Kurt, this must be—

"Hey," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and using his height advantage to rest his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine moved one hand to rest lightly on top of Kurt's overlapping ones, the other still holding the picture.

"Is this your mom?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and he looked out the side of his eye to see him smiling. "She's beautiful. Like you."

"You are so cheesy." Kurt said, leaning his head against Blaine's. "But thank you. She's where I got my eyes." Blaine moved the picture closer to his face.

"You're right, she does have your eyes. When was this taken?"

"It was my fourth birthday. I had developed an obsession with The Little Mermaid so my mom and dad took me to a local children's theatre where it was showing and surprised me with a Prince Eric doll. I have a feeling my mom knew I was gay from the second I was born." They both laughed.

"So you have a thing for Prince Eric?" Blaine asked jokingly. Kurt laughed.

"You know, you kinda look like him." Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Well, how about I get us a snack and then we can watch and reminisce on the magic of Disney?" Blaine's smile grew.

"You know me too well." Blaine said. Kurt giggled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. Blaine continued to stare at the picture.

"She would've loved you, you know." Blaine turned around sharply to see Burt standing in the doorway.

"What?" Blaine asked. He must've heard wrong.

"His mom. She would've adored you." Burt said, walking farther into the room. "She always did like the charismatic, charming boys. I'm still confused to as why she went for me." Burt paused to look at the picture, a smile growing on his face. "And you've made Kurt happier than I've seen him since we gave him that doll. Liz wanted anything that made Kurt happy."

Blaine choked back his tears. Kurt's mom was one of the most treasured people in Kurt's life, regardless of her now being deceased. And Kurt's dad was telling him that she would have given him his approval. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"You don't have that easy of a home life, do ya kid?" Burt asked. Blaine shook his head. "Look at me." Blaine reluctantly lifted his head to meet Burt's eyes. "I want you to promise me something. If anything ever happens at home, anything where you don't feel safe, or wanted, or loved, you come straight here. I don't care what time of day, or the fact that you're my son's boyfriend, or whatever happens. We will always have a guest bed open to you, food and drink, clothes to wear, all the necessities you need, and a first aid kit. Or if you can't make it here on your own you call us and we'll come pick you up. Got it?"

Blaine allowed one single tear to trickle down his cheekbone. "Got it. Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Burt nodded and moved to walk out of the room. "Wait." Burt turned back around. "Why are you doing this, Mr. Hummel? You walk in on me making out with your son and you tell me I'm always welcome here?"

"Yes, I would prefer if I didn't have to see my son getting physical with another person. But I know that regardless of where it happens, you two are both teenage boys and there's nothing I can do to stop that. You love each other and care about each other more than I've ever seen possible so why should I have any objections to you guys wanting to be closer and more intimate to each other.

"But more than that Blaine, you make Kurt happy. Every single time he's with you he never stops smiling. The kid's lived too much of his life sad, between his mom's illness and death and the bullying. He deserves to be happy. I love my son, Blaine. And I love you like you were my own son." Burt stopped his speech as he saw Blaine begin to cry harder at the last statement. "What?"

"I can't remember the last time my own father told me he loved me." Blaine said, looking away.

"Blaine, I think it's pretty obvious that he's a father to you, but not a dad. Maybe I could be that for you. Either way, I do think of you as part of this family. You will always be welcome here, regardless of what you and Kurt are doing. Oof." Burt huffed out as Blaine flung his arms around him, crying hard. Burt smiled softly and hugged Blaine back. Blaine pulled away after a minute and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Hummel. But thank you." Blaine said.

"You're welcome, kid. And stop with the Mr. Hummel business. You're family." Tears continued to stream down Blaine's face.

"Thank you, Burt." Burt smiled and nodded, leaving the room. Blaine closed his eyes. He was home.

Burt kept good on his promise.

He took Blaine in when he showed up at three a.m. covered in bruises, sobbing and drenched from the rain.

He signed the adoption papers alongside a crying Blaine a month before his 18th birthday just for the simple fact to ensure he was a part of the family.

He helped move boxes into Kurt and Blaine's new apartment in New York as they set to begin college.

He gave Blaine Kurt's hand when he asked for permission to propose.

He watched his two sons get married in front of a roaring crowd in the center of New York City.

He paced in the hospital as he waited for his sons' surrogate to deliver his first grandchildren.

He cried alongside his two sons as he held his twin granddaughter and grandson in his arms for the first time.

And he will never deny that he sobbed when he found out their names were Burt and Elizabeth.


End file.
